The present invention relates to a tray, and a socket for inspection and a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a technique that can be effectively applied to the prevention of adherence of foreign matter.
A conventional tray for accommodating a semiconductor integrated circuit device has, in an accommodating portion disposed on the front surface of the tray, a structure in which a BGA (ball grid array type semiconductor integrated circuit device) supporting part and a BGA fixing portion are snapped onto or engaged with each other. The BGA supporting part consists of a structural portion comprising a surface supporting the BGA and walls regulating the movement of the BGA in the horizontal direction. The BGA fixing portion, disposed on the rear surface of the tray, consists of a structural portion comprising a surface supporting the BGA and walls regulating the movement of the BGA in the horizontal direction when the tray is turned over (see Patent Reference 1 for instance).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11 (1999)-11572 (FIG. 9)